So Fresh and So Clean
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen can't resist Joanne after she gets out of the shower. MoJo Fluff. oneshot.


So Fresh and So Clean

Joanne stood in the shower, letting the hot water pour on her body, a nice way to let her self relax after a long day at work. After washing her hair, she wiped the water from her eyes, and reached out grabbing her loofa and body wash off of the rack. She squeezed a small amount onto the sponge, taking in the fresh scent of a tropical mist, an aroma that drove Maureen crazy.

After lathering her body in the clean soap, Joanne rinsed herself off, now shutting the water, and wrapping a towel around her wet body. After drying herself off and fixing her hair, she headed into the bedroom, quickly changing into some plaid pants, and a white tank top.

Finally she emerged from the bedroom to find Maureen in the kitchen, cooking up some popcorn.

"Feel better." Maureen asked from the kitchen, as Joanne stood at the kitchen table, organizing her paper work for the next day.

Joanne nodded, as she kept her eyes on the task. "Much."

After shutting her briefcase, and setting on the ground for the next morning, she headed to the living so she could unwind in front of the TV for the rest of the night. However an arm around her waist didn't allow her to move any further, as she reached the threshold of the living room.

"Mmm, you smell good." Maureen awed as she rested her nose on Joanne's neck, taking in the lawyer's freshness.

Joanne smiled and leaned into the embrace. "Thank you."

Joanne placed a kiss on Maureen's cheek, before being released. The both of them now walking into the living room, where Maureen curled up next to Joanne, the popcorn now resting on the coffee table in front of them.

"I love this smell." Maureen said, as she paid no attention to the TV, and nuzzled her nose against Joanne's neck.

Joanne giggled as Maureen's nose sent a shiver through her body, "Yes taking a shower, usually does produce a good smell."

Maureen now began leaving trails of kisses up and down Joanne's neck. "It leaves you tasting good too."

Joanne just sat back, and let Maureen reward her clean body. "It seems to attract you too."

Maureen pulled away and smiled, taking in the clean scent like a dog smelling bacon. "It definitely does."

"Maureen take it easy." Joanne laughed, as Maureen pushed her backwards on the couch, laying her body over top of Joanne's.

"Sorry." Maureen sniggered, as she wrapped her arms around Joanne, and nestled her nose in the crook of Joanne's neck. "I just want to snuggle the shit out of you right now. You're so fresh, and so clean…I love it!"

Joanne smirked pulling Maureen closer. "You're like snuggles the bear."

Maureen lifted her head, giving Joanne a peck on the lips. "That's why you call me honeybear."

Joanne laughed as she slipped her hand under Maureen's shirt, slowly dragging it up and down, causing a happy sigh to escape the diva's lips.

"God you're fucking sexy." Maureen said, a wicked smile playing on her lips, before she delivered Joanne's mouth a rough affectionate kiss.

They pulled away when air was needed, a smile spread on Joanne's lips. "Am I sexy because I'm clean, or all the time?"

Maureen smirked, now leaning in so their foreheads were resting together. "All the time…the cleanness is like an added bonus. I swear that body wash has a special chemical in it though. It makes me not want to let you go, I just want to hold you close forever!"

Joanne's face lit up, as she moved her head towards Maureen's, causing their noses to rub together. "I don't know…I feel that way about you all the time, whether you're showered or not."

That earned Joanne a well-deserved kiss, Maureen showing her just how she felt, with the action of her lips, and tongue. Her lips moved against Joanne's in a slow fashion, before her tongue came out to trace Joanne's full lips. Once Maureen's tongue got to know Joanne's lips again, she dragged it across her buttom one, before entering the lawyer's mouth, bringing Joanne into a hypnotic kiss, that made the rest of the world fade away.

"Well Joanne…" Maureen began once their small make-out session was over, "Would you be so kind, and show me what you mean…hold me like you never want to let go."

They both stared at each other for a while, a spark of love burning in their eyes, until Maureen gave Joanne one last kiss, ending their loving gaze by resting her head on Joanne's shoulder, her nose digging into Joanne's neck, taking in her favorite smell, while at the same time she soaked up all the love that was radiating from Joanne's warm embrace, causing those three words to flow from the back of Maureen's throat.

"I love you."

Joanne let the words fill her ears, the words now guilty of leaving a smile on her face. "I love you too."


End file.
